


Зима будет долгой, но всё обойдётся

by Lavvia



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Disabled Character, F/M, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavvia/pseuds/Lavvia
Summary: В четыре года на твоей руке появляется фраза, которую тебе скажет твоя родственная душа в первую встречу.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Зима будет долгой, но всё обойдётся

В четыре года на твоей руке появляется фраза, которую тебе скажет твоя родственная душа в первую встречу. Это может быть фраза, написанная, как курица лапой, ребенком, если ты встретишь её в детстве, или же красивым почерком, когда судьба столкнет вас в более зрелом возрасте.

Хайнц Фуфелшмерц дефектен. На его руках к четырем годам нет ничего.

Мать и отец, и до этого не проявлявшие к нему особой любви, считают это позором для семьи, но не особо пекутся о чувствах маленького ребенка. Данный дефект легко бы скрыть за длинным рукавом, но, когда становится известно, что долгожданная доченька оказалась Роджером, старшему сыну остается носить гору платьев с коротким рукавом. Хайнц не знает, что из этого позорнее. Вся любовь обращена к Роджеру, Хайнц даже и не знал, что его родители на такое способны, а ему достаются круглосуточные дежурства без движения у родного сада.

Он снова и снова не оправдывает их надежд, и, когда у Роджера в день рождения на правой руке проявляется красиво выведенная _«Здравствуйте мэр Фуфелшмерц»_ , от Хайнца отказываются родители. Он не младенец, но и не взрослый, он никем не любим и никому не нужен. Он просто убегает в лес. Кто-либо видел когда-нибудь центральноамериканских кошек в восточной Европе? Звучит невероятно, так же, как и история маленького ребенка, и он присоединяется к небольшой семье оцелотов. Жизнь, конечно так себе, но для Хайнца это лучшая модель семьи, что у него была, его регулярно кормят (правда одной свининой с соседней фермы), даже воспитывает его мама-оцелот лучше, чем родная, и любит его более открыто. И здесь никто не ткнет пальцем в твой дефект, у животных такой генетической особенности, как текст на лапах, просто нет. Хайнц чувствует подобие счастья.

Проходит какое-то время, мальчик уже свыкся с новой жизнью, но вот семейство диких кошек попадает под горный камнепад. Левая рука Хайнца застревает под булыжником, и он ее теряет. Группа туристов, также попавших под камнепад, забирает ребенка в город. В Гиммельштумпе его находит кровная семья и всё-таки принимает обратно. В саду он больше не стоит, но и в школу не ходит. Снова сомнительная жизнь, мальчик с ампутированной левой рукой выше локтя. Хайнц злобно думает, почему не правая, было бы хоть какое-то объяснение перед людьми за свой дефект. Он пытается себя чем-то занять и начинает мастерить одной рукой. Выходит на удивление ладно, и вскоре его комната усыпана мелкими приборами и механизмами. Хайнц чувствует в себе инженерный талант и решается на следующий шаг. Он делает себе протез. Получается не шедевр, собран одной рукой, но протез выполняет хватательную функцию и за длинным рукавом рубашки не примечателен. Маленький гений горд собой, уже ходит в школу, но эту гордость не разделяют ни отец, ни мать, увлеченные успехами младшего сына в кикболе. Хайнц участвует в школьной научной выставке со своим первым –инатором под гордым названием «Инатор», но и тут ему не везет, и победа в руках какого-то мальчишки, просто смешавшего соду и уксус. Удача продолжает обходить его стороной.

***

Уже подростком его хитростью отправляют учиться в Америку. За чередой нескончаемых унизительных подработок следует, наконец-то, белая полоса, он поступает в колледж. Это первая ступень его довольно простого плана: если не можешь завоевать любовь людей, почему бы их просто не завоевать и вселять в них страх и ужас? Получить злодейское образование удастся только после получения обычного американского, так что он начал с этого.

Теперь он сидит в лекционном зале в ожидании начала занятий.

\- Простите, это место свободно? – он слышит рядом с собой. Поворачивается и видит брюнетку с короткой стрижкой.

\- Да, конечно. – отвечает он. У девушки округляются глаза.

Её зовут Шарлин, она интересуется его акцентом, откуда он приехал. Она мила с Хайнцем. Он не знал особого внимания женщин, если не считать той злобной девочки из детства и пары сорванных свиданий. Он видит в ней друга и постепенно раскрывается перед ней, рассказывает про родителей, про умницу-брата, про оцелотов. Непонятно, во всё ли верит Шарлин.

Хайнц всё так же видит свою цель в злодействе. Однако после одного свидания с будущей звездой его цель немного уточняется. Он решает начать с Триштатья в котором сейчас проживал и учился. Параллельно с колледжем они постигает науку пакостей.

***

Проходят года, а Шарлин всё так же его друг. Такое теплое чувство нужности какому-то другому человеку накрывает Хайнца с головой, и он влюбляется. Встречи друзей превращаются в неловкие свидания, ему отвечают взаимностью.

\- Помнишь, нашу первую встречу в колледже? – вдруг начинает Шарлин. Им уже под тридцать, они стоят на смотровой площадке Дэнвилла и смотрят на закат, весьма банально, но на это Хайнц и рассчитывает.

\- Конечно помнить.

\- Ты тогда разрешил сесть рядом с тобой. Одной фразой.

Хайнц не понимает.

Он никогда не видел Шарлин в чем-либо с рукавом выше запястья. Он в душе романтик, да и надежда умирает последней.

И вот.

Шарлин расстёгивает манжетку на правой руке.

_«Да конечно»_

Хайнц не может отвести от этих слов взгляд. Подчерк не совсем похож на его, но он амбидекстр, да и писать он мог так, если не потерял бы руку, ну а вдруг. Короче, спускает это на самотёк. Он на адреналине.

Шарлин прекрасно знает, что никаких слов на руках Хайнца никогда не было, но списывает это на редкую аномалию. Она вообще всегда всему находила легкое объяснение. Даже пакостям.

\- Вот как-то так. – говорит она.

Хайнц молчит и всё смотрит.

\- Можешь уже что-нибудь сказать.

Хайнц сует руку в карман и достает коробочку.

Встает на колено.

\- Выходить за меня замуж, Шарлин? – теперь он смотрит ей в глаза.

Шарлин лучезарно улыбается, и Хайнцу кажется, что она сейчас ярче солнца. Она смеётся и одновременно говорит: «Да!», звонко целуя парня. Она на адреналине.

Всё так быстро, но они счастливы. Удача улыбнулась Хайнцу самой щедрой улыбкой.

(Конечно, Хайнц не был её родственной душой. Она стала жертвой банальной фразы, типа «Как дела?», «Спасибо», «Доброе утро». Такое часто встречалось, и с этим ничего уж не поделаешь)

***

Пока Хайнц рос, протез заменялся на более взрослую и современную модель. Не обладая высокой степенью, парень творит чудеса робототехники, создает невероятно саркастичный ИИ, который, правда, из-за этой саркастичности и летит куда-то в чулан почти моментально. Шарлин как обычно списывает всё это на любовь Хайнца что-то взрывать и захламлять. Просит только быть потише, да и сам мужчина это понимает: они растят удивительную малышку. Хайнц счастлив, словно вновь вкусил любимого чесночного мороженого, и лелеет Ванессу как только может, а когда Шарлин только ждала ребенка, носил её на руках. Он не его родители, он подарит своей новой семье столько любви и ласки, сколько его сердце сможет дать.

Маленькая Ванесса, мягко говоря, не разделяет такой гиперактивности отца. Тот никогда не рассказывал ей про всё своё неказистое детство, слишком мала, поэтому не понимает мотивов Хайнца, для неё это всё чересчур, перед другими детьми неловко. Шлейф принцессовости прослеживается в её четвёртом дне рождении, всё так приторно, отец так лучезарно улыбается, вынося грязьничный торт.

\- Задувать свечи, моя тыковка! – нараспев произносит он, несколько гостей не могут сдержать улыбку. Ну просто чудно. Под крики «С днём рождения!» Ванесса загадывает желание, чтобы что-то в её такой небольшой жизни поменялось.

\- Детка, посмотри на свою руку! – Шарлин берет дочку за кисть правой руки, а ее муж весь в напряжении. А вдруг этот его дефект передастся Ванессе? Ей тоже придется с этим жить?.. Как она…

\- Хайнц, смотри! – жена выдергивает его из размышлений. На руке у Ванессы аккуратное _«Чтож мне пора увидимся»_. Хайнц выдыхает, даже не понимая, что задерживал дыхание.

\- Папа? Получается, что мы с родственной душой тут же попрощаемся при первой встрече? – спрашивает Ванесса.

Хайнц задумывается.

***

 _Очень сильно_ задумывается, что даже через пару недель это не выходит из его головы. А надо бы следить за тем, что происходит на его рабочем столе. Вот за тем маленьким прибором, на котором уже есть кнопка самоуничтожения. Да, ты только что взял его в руку. Кажется, он слишком…

БАБАХ!

Половины гаража нет, и, кажется, нет и правой руки Хайнца. Что-то горит на полу, кругом дым. И крика Фуфелшмерца никто не слышит, ведь Шарлин на работе, а Ванесса на секции плавания. В итоге Хайнц сам вызывает спасателей, они тушат гараж, а вот спасти руку не получается. Ученый в бреду вспоминает, есть ли у него запасные прототипы рук, но в то, что левый протез – его творение, никто в больнице не верит. В таланты мужа не верит и Шарлин, приехавшая по звонку спасателей. Всё списывается на взрыв газа.

В итоге, запасной левый протез переделывается на правый, и Хайнц решается чернилами нанести на него «Простите это место свободно». Он размышляет над жалкостью своего поступка, но может так ему будет спокойнее?

Вот только спустя пару месяцев он и Шарлин разводятся.

И решает не сводить слова с руки. Шарлин лучшее, что было с ним (не считая Ванессы), кто ещё может быть его родственной душой, как не она. Просто они могут быть счастливы и вне брака.

***

После путешествия по Европе, он покупает на алименты здание в центре Дэнвилла с пентхаузом и раздвижной крышей (и горгульями, серьёзно, Хайнц?). Пакости охватывают его с новой силой. Он наблюдает с балкона за горожанами, которые ещё даже и не подозревают, что скоро падут перед ним на колени. Коварные планы рождаются один за другим, он хвастается ими перед завсегдатаями магазина «Ретро Фармацевт», и то, что его все принимают за аптекаря, пока что не задевает.

Но он носит на себе два титановых протеза. И со временем это дает о себе знать. Верхнюю часть тела начинает тянуть к земле, искривляя осанку, делая Хайнца больше похожим на богомола. Ему кажется, что так он выглядит более злобно и коварно, но смеющиеся обитатели Дэнвилла с ним не согласны.

***

Разбирая почту, среди кипы купонов он неожиданно находит письмо от странного отправителя ОБКА (может, должно быть ПРОБКА?). Хайнц с интересом распечатывает конверт, в котором только один лист бумаги, на котором написано:

_Хайнц Фуфелшмерц, доводим до вашего сведения, что вы достигли уровня «Значительная Угроза» и к вам будет приставлен спецагент Перри Утконос для борьбы с вами. Ожидайте в ближайшее время.  
Всего доброго, майор Ф. Монограм, О.Б.К.А._

Хайнц перечитал письмо десять раз. Значительная угроза? Спецагент? Его собственный враг? Наконец-то его пакости признали стоящими! Он угроза Дэнвиллу, скоро он станет правителем Триштатья! А его враг настоящий утконос? Ох, столько нужно подготовить к их первой схватке, надо произвести хорошее впечатление.

На следующий день с самого утра кипит работа на новым инатором, гений нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы, в ожидании своего врага. Ну хоть бы время в письме указали, добро должно быть пунктуа…

В этот момент на балкон залетает бирюзовое нечто, застывшее в эффектной боевой позе. Метр с кепкой молодой человек со смуглой кожей, в бирюзовой рубашке, коричневом костюме и оранжевых кедах, а на голове фетровая шляпа. Так значит, не утконос.

\- Ааа, Перри Утконос – расплывается в улыбке Фуфелшмерц. – Твоё появление для меня неожиданность и под неожиданностью я иметь ввиду полную ожиданность!

Кажется, слова гения произвели на агента нужное впечатление, потому что только дернувшийся в его сторону Перри просто замер на месте, словно получив удар поддых. Этим и воспользовался Хайнц, активировав ловушку, и стальные лапы охватили маленького агента, подвешивая его вниз головой, фетровая шляпа слетела с его головы, явив необычные бирюзовые волосы.

\- Ты, наверное, знать, меня звать Хайнц Фуфелшмерц, я очень рад быть твоим врагом, надеяться, тебя не разочаровать! Теперь трепещать! Мой Трубаинатор! Нет, не сам инатор – труба, эта детка заставить все трубы Дэнвилла вместо того, чтобы подавать воду, ее забирать прямо ко мне, весь город стать зависимым от меня и…

Перри наконец-то выходит из транса, выбирается из хватки лап и бросается на инатор, Хайнц замечает это и кидается наперерез, но всё заканчивается довольно скоро, Перри просто нажимает на кнопку самоуничтожения. Взрыв – и всё уже кончено.

\- И всё? Это быть довольно быстро. Будь ты проклят, Перри Утконос! – Перри всё смотрит на Хайнца каким-то нечитаемым взглядом. – Надеюсь, тебя увидеть завтра, я придумать что-нибудь более коварное.

Перри отрывисто кивает и прыгает с балкона, оставляя Фуфелшмерца в раздумьях, а хорошо ли всё прошло для первого раза, вернется ли завтра Перри?

***

Перри возвращается и завтра, и последующие дни. И вообще он как-то прочно врос в жизнь Хайнца. День проходил зря, если в пентхаузе что-то не взрывалось, а воздух не заполнялся душевным монологом. Перри не говорил, Хайнц сначала принял это слишком близко к сердцу, что его враг не хочет поддерживать контакт, но вскоре понял, что агент _не говорит совсем_ , издавая только негромкие звуки. Агент знал язык жестов, но и он оказался ненужным, ведь Перри мог донести свою точку зрения одним лишь взглядом и движением плеч. Этого Хайнцу было достаточно, хотя он и начал учить язык глухонемых.

С каждой встречей Хайнц узнавал о своем враге что-то новое: что он родом из Австралии, что любит зеленый чай и джаз, что в его кедах есть нож, а в шляпе дисковая пила. Что у агента есть лицензия на оружие и его применение, но в кобуре всегда покоится только абордажный крюк. С каждой встречей и Перри узнавал многое о враге, даже чересчур многое, спасибо грустным историям из прошлого, которыми он оправдывал свои пакости. И если вначале Перри реагировал на всё это с минимальной долей вовлеченности, то после сотой с лишним истории его лицо выражало что-то близкое к «я сейчас катапультируюсь в Гиммельштумп и придушу твоих родителей голыми руками».

Хайнц много чего знал о своем враге, кроме личной жизни. Конечно, он подозревал, что тот живет где-то в Дэнвилле, но попытки отслеживания никогда не заканчивались успехом. Также, он никогда не видел рук агента: тот всегда носил перчатки без пальцев и длинный рукав. Во время одного из их поединков у Перри порвалась рубашка, но под ней Хайнц увидел лишь эластичный бинт или что-то типа того, закрывающий правую руку от запястья до плеча, а дальше и вовсе шел тейп. Ясно было, что агент дорожит своей частной жизнью и своей родственной душой, и Хайнц не хотел в это лезть, но уж больно было любопытно, что же там такого длинного написано.

Тем более, что Перри активно лез в его личную жизнь. Ну, так казалось ученому. За всё время их враждования, у Хайнца не клеилось ни с одной девушкой, которую он звал на свидания. Даже когда пакости не были в поле зрения, Перри всегда крутился рядом, и всё шло наперекосяк и заканчивалось печально. Хайнц обижался, считая, что в этом была вина агента, своей харизмой отбивавшего у него дам, Ванесса на это лишь закатывала глаза и говорила: «Пап, ты такой тупой». Хайнц дулся на неё целых семь минут.

***

Погода была прекрасная, и про полусобранный инатор Хайнц позабыл, растянувшись на скрипучем шезлонге, наслаждаясь открытой крышей и приятным летним солнышком. Лежа в очках и одних только плавках, он не сразу замечает агента на балконе. Тот подходит ближе.

\- Привет, Перри Утконос! Проходить, не стесняться, Норм скоро сделать лимонад! Сегодня такая чудная погодка, ничего не хотеть делать, только загорать. Надеюсь, ты не обижаться. Присоединяться, у тебя наверняка не так много выходных с такой работой, я принести ещё шезлонг!

Злодей встает, а Перри вдруг замирает. Он смотрит, как Хайнц роется в кладовке, а когда агент вновь в поле зрения Фуфелшмерца, тот надевает свой реактивный ранец.

\- Перри Утконос, ты куда? Я что-то не то сделать?

Но Перри его уже не слышит, он взлетает куда-то в небеса, оставляя после себя лишь тишину и пару соленых капелек на полу пентхауза.

Хайнц в полном ступоре, если не сказать больше. Впервые он видит такое поведение от своего врага. Может, он оскорбился? Тем, что Хайнц не был настроен на сражения сегодня. Неужели агент видел в нем только злодея и ушел, как только понял, что тот не будет пакостить? Наверное, нет. Он всегда готов был составить компанию ученому, тем более, когда дело касалось просто отдыха, ведь в О.Б.К.А. не знают, что такое выходной или отпуск. Может он испугался его шрамов? Он оглядел свои плечи, свою истерзанную кожу, слева – с более неаккуратными, но старыми шрамами, справа – относительно свежими и более похожими на ожоги. Он вроде как рассказывал ему о своих травмах прошлого, но никогда не заострял на этом внимания, у него и без этого хватало грустных историй для пакостей. А протезы вообще стали своего рода гордостью, пусть его авторства в них никто не признавал. Хайнц действительно не видел каких-либо предпосылок для такого поведения его врага.

(Предпосылка была искусственно выбита на его правой руке)

На следующий день Хайнц решает дособирать свой Костьврыбеинатор. Размышляя над тем, как он испортит званный ужин Роджера, он не заметил, как солнце потихоньку начало катиться к горизонту. Перри всё не было. Неужели всё настолько плохо? Хайнца бросает в холодный пот, и он судорожно ищет телефон О.Б.К.А. в своей записной книжке. Трубку берет Доктор Кокосик.

\- Доктор Фуфелшмерц?

\- Да, приветик, слушать, а что стать с Перри Утконосом? Он сегодня не прийти сражаться. Он заболеть? Он так внезапно вчера сорваться. Моя пакость уже не так значительна? Его переводят?

Ученый тараторит и тараторит, а Карл не спешит его перебивать.

\- Алло? Ты тут вообще?

\- Да. – неохотно наконец-то отвечает стажер. – Возникла… ситуация, мы её решили. Ожидайте. – и вешает трубку.

Мда, ничего не прояснилось для Хайнца, но он начинает проектировать на завтра самый опасный инатор, который должен привлечь внимание лучшего агента О.Б.К.А. Если это его просчет, он должен всё исправить.

 _Жалкийжалкийжалкий_ стучит в голове ученого, который в двадцать седьмой раз правит свои чертежи. Этой бессонной ночью компанию ему и смятым миллиметровкам составлял Норм и маленькая армия кружек кофе. Он должен создать что-то стоящее Перри, что вынудит его снова каждый день прилетать и избивать его. А ведь ему как-то казалось, что агент проявляет к нему хотя бы небольшую, но дружескую…

Из мыслей его вырывает глухой удар выбитой двери, и Хайнц даже немного боится посмотреть в дверной проем, но, поборов себя, поднимает глаза. На пороге Перри Утконос, вроде живой и невредимый. Только когда тот подходит ближе, Фуфелшмерц замечает его слегка припухшие покрасневшие глаза.

\- Перри Утконос! Как хорошо, что ты вернуться! Подождать немного, пожалуйста, я ещё не закончить, но обязательно всё сделать правильно, я оправдать твои ожидания!..

Перри останавливает рукой этот словесный поток и просто по-турецки садится на пол пентхауза в ожидании. Хайнца трясет, он не хочет провалиться, не хочет быть жалким злодеем, нетнетнет…

Ученый надолго зависает над чертежами, не замечая сколько прошло времени, но, когда краем глаза видит, что Перри поднимается на ноги, сердце падает куда-то на пол.

\- Нет, Перри Утконос, не уходить, не бросать меня! – получается чересчур откровенно, но ему сейчас плевать, а Перри вытаращивает на него свои карие глаза. – Пожалуйста, не уходить, я сейчас придумать что-нибудь коварное, что-нибудь достойное тебя! Я постараться, правда-правда!

Но Перри направляется не к выходу, а вглубь пентхауза, подходит к захламленному столу и берет в руки предмет, похожий на пистолет в виде рыбьего скелета. Идет обратно, и вдруг ноги его прилипают к полу. Хайнц и забыл, что там была ловушка. Перри как бы случайно нажимает на кнопку на «скелете», возникает луч, угодивший в причудливую вазу у окна, и теперь в ней торчала небольшая кость.

\- О, это! Это мой Костьврыбеинатор, полный провал, ты даже не прийти сюда вчера его уничтожить, дать сюда… - но Перри не спешит отдавать инатор, снова нажав на кнопку и поместив новую кость в диван. – Это для званного ужина Роджера, отдать сюда, не вести себя как реб… – неожиданно Хайнц смекает что к чему, меж тем, Перри скидывает кеды, и завязывается борьба за устройство. В итоге, Хайнц сам раздавливает его пятой точкой, тот несильно взрывается, опаляя белый халат ученого. Перри не моргая смотрит на ученого.

\- Ты же вернуться завтра, Перри Утконос? Я же достаточно злобный для тебя?

Перри кивает.

\- Спасибо, Перри Утконос.

***

Вроде, всё возвращается в привычное русло: Хайнц мастерит что-то бессмысленное и беспощадное, Перри – это уничтожает. Ученый боится даже вскользь упомянуть то необъяснимое поведение агента, а то вдруг он снова его спровоцирует на спонтанный побег из его жизни. Тем более, что Хайнц всё сильнее привязывался к молчаливому мужчине, который мог и подурачится с ним, помочь затащить реквизит для очередного музыкального номера, да и просто поддержать в трудную минуту. Даже немного завидовал его родственной душе, чьи слова агент так тщательно скрывал под бинтом, ведь с таким человеком можно чувствовать себя как за каменной стеной.

И тут Фуфелшмерцу взбредает в голову построить Нижнеебельёинатор.

Хайнц и до этого постоянно нарушал различные законы физики, сам не особо понимая, как это происходило. Он собирал инаторы, они действовали, не взирая на какие-то пространственно-временные помехи. Вот и сейчас, собирая механизм с одной конкретной целью, он особо не задумывается над побочными эффектами инатора.

Пока ученый разглагольствует о своих намерениях, Перри, ранее пойманный в сетку, успевает выбраться из ловушки и бросается отбирать изобретение. Сцепившись, они поочередно вырывают инатор из рук друг друга, вызывая спонтанные выстрелы из него. «Экстра поношенные» попадают в Перри, и оба не сразу понимают, что к чему. На агенте из одежды ровным счетом ничего, кроме тухлых семейников в горошек и, что странно, шляпы. Всё ещё в борьбе, Хайнц смотрит на обнаженную ключицу в каких-то сантиметрах от него и чувствует, как горит лицо. Он пытается отвести взгляд от этого несомненно увлекательного вида, и глаза утыкаются в правую руку агента. Там нет ни бинта, ни тейпа.

_«тконос твоё появление для меня неожиданность и под неож»_

Это всё, что успевает прочитать Фуфелщмерц, прежде чем Перри грубо откидывает его от себя и поднимается на ноги. Даже смуглая кожа не может скрыть покрасневшие плечи, шею и лицо агента, он не смотрит в глаза Хайнцу, пытаясь спрятать правую руку за собой, но конец фразы всё равно виден на его плече.

_«иметь ввиду»_

Хайнцу очень трудно сделать вдох.

\- Перри Утк… - агент издаёт придушенный звук, похожий на всхлип, и в таком виде просто вылетает из квартиры злодея через входную дверь, даже не разобравшись с инатором.

Сердце ученого колотилось где-то в горле.

Кажется, он просидел неподвижно на полу пентхауза целую вечность, пока вечером не пришла Ванесса с пакетом продуктов.

\- Пап, что ты там сидишь? – оставив пакет у входа, она подходит ближе, подбирает инатор с пола и подает руку отцу. Хайнц принимает её, содрогаясь всем телом, что не укрывается от его дочери. – Перри сегодня не было? – она махает инатором в воздухе. Вместе они идут с продуктами на кухню, Хайнц не чувствует ног.

\- Он… уже уйти…

\- Хмм. У тебя всё нормально? Ты более странный, чем обычно. – Хайнц усаживается за стол и наблюдает, как Ванесса разбирает продукты. Достает банку грязники, ставит её на верхнюю полку. Фуфелшмерц прокручивает это действие в голове снова и снова. Ванесса. Грязника. День рождение его маленькой принцессы. Грязьничный торт. Четыре годика.

_Получается, что мы с родственной душой тут же попрощаемся при первой встрече?_

В четыре года на твоей руке появляется фраза, которую тебе скажет твоя родственная душа в первую встречу.

Скажет в первую встречу.

Скажет.

_скажет._

Осознание долетает до Хайнца как кирпич в замедленной съемке. Неторопливо, но весьма ощутимо. Такая специфичная фраза на руке Перри, в отличие от Шарлин, может указывать только на одного конкретного человека. На него. А Перри в их первую встречу ни произнес ни одного слова, и поэтому руки маленького Хайнца были чисты. Но не сейчас. Он скидывает халат, закатывает рукав водолазки и смотрит на выведенное там «Простите это место свободно». Перри видел это в тот день, когда первый раз сбежал от него, и теперь, когда ученый знает его тайну, его безответное чувство, сбежал снова и скорее всего не вернется.

\- Перри – моя родственная душа.

Ванесса прекращает расставлять продукты по полкам и садится рядом.

\- Пап, даже без всей этой штуки с текстом на руках, вы созданы друг для друга.

\- Что??!

***

Разумеется, на следующий день Перри к нему не пришел, Хайнц прекрасно знал это заранее и даже не удосужился собрать хоть какой-либо инатор. В О.Б.К.А. тоже не собирался звонить, не хотел так подставлять агента, хотя, судя по предыдущему ответу стажера, по меньшей мере Карл знаком с ситуацией. Ученый просто надеялся, что очень бегло и без привлечения майора, иначе Перри никогда бы больше не приставили к Фуфелшмерцу. Он не знает адреса агента, не знает телефона. Хоть каких-либо контактов. Положение спасает Ванесса, неожиданно заявившая, что знает, где живет агент. И ты молчала всё это время?!

(Конечно Ванесса знала Перри, так сказать, в гражданском, у неё не было такой слепоты на лица, как у её отца, и она спокойно узнала агента без шляпы, когда однажды пришла на вечеринку к своей подруге Кэндес. Перри в домашнем показался её довольно милым, а сам мужчина запаниковал и взял с девушки клятву не выдавать его Фуфелшмерцу. Ну у Ванессы и не было до этого причин это делать)

После того, как Хайнц рассказал всё своей дочери, они сошлись на том, что Ванесса должна отвести его к Перри. И вот теперь он сидит в своём грузовичке, в то время как его дочь уже полчаса как отсутствовала, зайдя в какой-то двухэтажный дом в пригороде Дэнвилла. С заднего двора доносился детский смех, и Хайнц отчасти понимает, что именно скрывал от него агент. Не то, чтобы он как-то угрожал бы его родным, просто докучал бы ему.

Проходит ещё немного времени, и наконец-то из дома выходит Ванесса, ведя за руку невысокого бирюзововолосого мужчину в ярких шортах и толстовке. Девушка указывает на заднюю дверь, и только мужчина собирается её открыть, Хайнц высовывается из машины, оглядывает незнакомца с ног до головы, но тот старательно не смотрит в глаза, пряча их в землю.

\- Это ещё кто такой? Ванесса, милая, ты пойти за Перри Утконосом, он не хотеть выходить?.. - его дочь роняет лицо в руки, а незнакомец снимает очки и из неоткуда достает фетровую шляпу. Надевает её. – Перри Утконос?!! – тот всё ещё не смотрит ему в глаза. Наконец-то, все рассаживаются по своим местам, Ванесса и Хайнц спереди, Перри – скрестив руки на груди, сзади. Ученый пару раз пытался поймать взгляд агента в зеркале заднего вида, но тот не сводит глаз со своих шорт.

Оказавшись дома, Хайнц неожиданно не знает, с чего начать. Что Ванесса сказала Перри, чтобы тот пошел на контакт? Оба мужчины мнутся на входе, пока девушка не толкает их в гостиную. Сама не спешит с ними идти.

\- Ванесса, дорогая?..

\- Я вас оставлю, пап, расскажи ему всё. Перри, ты мне обещал выслушать его. Увидимся. – и закрывает дверь.

Перри садится на диван и впервые встречается глазами с Хайнцем.

Хайнц начинает рассказывать буквально издалека, вот прям с самого четвертого дня рождения, параллельно сопровождает рассказ наглядной демонстрацией протезов, снимая и присоединяя их снова. Перри, никогда до этого не видевший сего действа, бледнеет, на лице перемешиваются ужас-боль-сочувствие-гордость. Вообще, в лице он меняется довольно стремительно: то брови его ползут вверх от удивления, то в шоке он сидит с разинутым ртом. Когда Хайнц доходит до текущего момента и заканчивает говорить, агент встает и робко подходит ближе к мужчине, аккуратно касается короткими пальцами его плеча, его шрамов и там, где вместо настоящей кожи уже искусственная.

\- Я правда считать, что Шарлин моя родственная душа, я нанести это сам, чтобы на душе быть спокойно. Я… я не хотеть причинять тебе боль, Перри Утконос… Ну, такого рода боль.

Перри кивает и снимает с себя толстовку. На правой руке также оказывается напульсник, но он снимает и его. Выворачивает руку так, чтобы Хайнц мог прочитать длинную фразу, тянущуюся от кисти и за плечо, целиком.

\- Ух ты. – всё, что он может выдохнуть. – Не представить, что с тобой быть, когда это на тебе появиться. – Перри скромно улыбается, и Хайнц почти готов променять на эту улыбку воображаемое кресло правителя Триштатья. Почти.

\- _«Когда я был маленьким, буквы были настолько мелкими, что приходилось рассматривать их с лупой»_ \- объясняет Перри.

\- То есть, «Утконос» тебя не насторожить? Чем ты заниматься таким в будущем, что к тебе обращаться «Утконос»? – смеется Хайнц, на что Перри легко шлепает его по руке. Оба не могут более сдержать широкой улыбки и смех заполняет пентхауз. Фуфелшмерц вспоминает вчерашние слова Ванессы и думает, что, даже если Перри и не был бы его родственной душой, он всё равно был бы счастлив с ним. 

***

Хайнц Фуфелшмерц не дефектен. Он сводит слова Шарлин с руки и впервые за сорок с лишним лет смотрит на свою чистую правую руку с умиротворением.


End file.
